Heat Stroke
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: Tigress suffers a heat stroke and Po treats her. Will it lead to something? Tipo, obviously.


**Heat Stroke**

"Monkey!" Po yelled.

He cradled Tigress in his arms as he took the steps up the grand staircase two at a time.

"Monkey" Po yelled again.

"Yeah, buddy. What happened?" he heard from below from the bottom of the stairs.

He didn't bother turning around to talk.

"Call the Palace medics and tell them to come to the barracks immediately !"

"Ok!" Monkey shouted.

Po quickly arrived at the barracks, rounded a corner, and strode into her room. As he lay her down on the bed, she tried to hold onto him. She'd never completely lost consciousness though she was clearly on the edge.

"Po," she said, weakly.

"You're all right," he said. "We've called the paramedics. They'll be here soon."

"No," she whimpered. "Please. I'm fine."

She tried to sit up but quickly fell back.

"I can see that," he said.

Mantis came to the side of the bed, panting from trying to keep up to run up the stairs.

"Has she been ill?" Po asked.

"No," Mantis said, a little breathlessly. "No, she's been fine. Just complained of the heat."

Right, thought Po. She'd done that last night and also this morning. He put a hand to her forehead. She was burning up. He looked at her feverish face and the sweat drenched vest.

"We need to get that fever down," he muttered.

There were footsteps at the doorway.

"The paramedics from the valley are coming. The Palace medics are off-duty today," he heard Monkey say.

Po whirled toward him.

"Get me some towels and ice," he said. "Hurry!"

Po spun back to the bed and turned on the fan above it. He tugged the cord twice to kick it into high gear.

"Po," Tigress whispered. "Please, I don't need a doctor."

Po turned back to her.

"Let's let the doctor be the judge of that," he said, taking her paw. He loved the feel of her paw and the way her arms were striped.

Monkey returned with some towels and a bucket of ice.

"Good," Po said. "Leave those here and…" He hesitated. "Close the door but wait right outside." Monkey arched his eyebrows but didn't question him. Monkey gave Po one more glance before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Tigress," he said. "Can you take off your clothes?"

She blinked her eyes slowly a couple of times.

"What?" she said.

"You've got to get out of those clothes," he said. "I've got ice and towels and we need to get your fever down before the doctor gets here. I'd have Viper help you but she's not here. I'll step outside if you can manage yourself."

"I can do it," she said. She reached out her hands to him. "I just need to sit up."

He took her paws and gently pulled but she was having trouble keeping her head up. By the time she was sitting, she was already slumping forward against him. As he held her away to get some distance between them, her hands fell into her lap and her head lolled backwards, her eyes closed. She'd passed out.

"Tigress," he said, holding her.

He eased her back onto the bed and felt her jugular. Her heart was racing but the pulse was good and strong. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. He undid a couple buttons on her vest, saw the black lace of her bra, and abruptly stopped. Tigress was not his girlfriend. He shouldn't even be thinking of undressing her.

The ice ought to be enough, even through the silk of her vest.

He turned away, quickly wrapped some ice in a towel and tucked it behind her neck. Then, he took a few larger chunks of ice, already slick and partially melted, and ran them over her forehead. Water trickled down the side of her face and he followed it with the ice. He rubbed it lower down her throat and over the exposed part of her chest. He turned back to the bucket and, with both hands, scooped out ice water and small chips from the bottom. As he put the combination over her torso, every curve of her body stood out under the fabric clinging to her skin. He forced himself to look away, grabbed more ice and started again at the top. Her forehead was already dry but as he moved the ice over it, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

He stopped, quickly reached across her and brought a sheet over.

"What…what happened?" she asked.

Po dropped the remaining ice into the bucket.

"You passed out," he said, standing next to the bed. "The doctor is on his way."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"Doctor from the valley is here," he heard Monkey say.

He turned to Tigress and said,"The doctor will do a check up. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He took her paw in his and gently caressed it, then said, "I'll be waiting outside while the doctors check on you.

"Okay, thanks for everything Po."

"No problem," he said as he got up and left the room.

444444

"Tigress dressed in the clothes that Po had left at the foot of the bed as he walked the doctor to the front door. The doctor had been very nice, as Po had said he would be. He'd taken her vitals, a family history, and even a blood sample. After spending nearly an hour to make sure she had recovered, his medical opinion had been clear and simple: heat prostration. The temperature and clothes that didn't breathe had combined in a dangerous way.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the dresser. The sleeveless cotton dress was a perfect fit. She breathed a sigh of relief at their comfortable feel. She stepped into the flat sandals as well.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Po came in and stopped, staring at her in the clothes. She slowly turned in place for him.

"They're wonderful," she said.

"You look great," he said, not bothering to hide his gaze, and she felt her cheeks flush immediately. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better," she gushed and almost finished with 'now that you're here.'

She caught herself just in time and cleared her throat. Po took a step closer to her.

His smile made her also take a step towards him.

"The doctor was nice," she said. "He said your quick action with the ice helped to prevent heat stroke." She paused and looked down at the remaining distance between them. "So it would seem I have you to thank."

An alarm went off in the back of her mind. She was standing too close. And yet she didn't seem to be able to back up. Her heart was pounding as though she'd broken some rule.

"So, thank you," she breathed.

Startled, she realized the gap between them was narrowing. Po was moving toward her and leaning in.

"Don't thank me," he said lowly as his fingers tilted her chin up.

His beautiful jade eyes stared hard into hers. He slowly and deliberately closed the distance and paused just before their lips met. Her heart fluttered as his eyes closed and he kissed her.

Her lips clung to his, tentative but inviting at the same time.

Tigress's lips were full, soft, and completely irresistible. His hands found the nape of her neck. Her fur was as soft and smooth as it looked and he let his thumbs drift down along her jaw. His mouth easily enveloped hers, covering it. He traced the curves of her lips with the tip of his tongue and captured her plump, lower lip with his own.

His paws drifted down her back, drawing her closer. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he let his tongue wander into her mouth. Warm and moist and giving, not to mention rough, her tongue seemed to dance with his. The roughness of her tongue turned him on even more. He might have explored her mouth more deeply but then her breasts brushed against his chest.

Po's lips left hers so suddenly that her eyes involuntarily fluttered open. She gasped as his mouth quickly ducked under her chin. He kissed her throat, repeatedly, tenderly, constantly moving downward. Though his lips were gentle, the sudden urgency of his movements took her breath away. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as he leaned forward. Her breath came in rasps and his tongue gently lapped at her fur. He held her weight lightly in his hands as though he thought she might break. She knew that he knew that she could not break. She was always hardcore, but today he had broken through all her barriers.

"Tigress," he murmured against her . "You're so beautiful."

She gasped again as her back involuntarily arched and his tongue delved into her cleavage, probing downward with more force. She only had one word on her mind as he gently sucked on her breast at this moment. "Po," she whimpered.

At that, he pulled her upright and his lips left her fur. That was not what she'd intended but as she opened her eyes, his hands went back to the nape of her neck, and he fixed his eyes on hers.

"Tell me to stop," he said lowly, "and I will."

She felt the rise and fall of his chest against her, his warm breath against her lips, and a jolt of anticipation raced through her.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

End

**Sorry for the way it ends. If you don't think it should end like that. If you want, just tell me in a review that you want to finish it. You have my permission to add to this plot as long as you mention it was my idea and you put a link to this story so they can read this before reading your sequel.**

**Also, don't expect my romantic scenes to be this good all the time. My cousin was over and helped me. He seems surprisingly good with romantic stories.**

**Please review it would be greatly appreciated. Reviews are my driving-force.**

**Signing off,**

**Thefuriousguy**


End file.
